Time Traveller
by Ayms
Summary: Adam wins a trip into space, but problems soon arise both in Space and with the watch he left behind.
1. Default Chapter

The day came when he was going to leave for the far reaches of the universe.   
3....2....1....... lift-off! and the rockets thundered into action and before he knew what was happening the slight around him became darker and the ride eased off into a gentle steady drift. He had left the earth's atmosphere. The crew in control of the capsule in which they were travelling punched buttons and pulled levers as if they knew what they were doing...... of course they actually did know what they were doing.  
  
  
Back on Earth his Friends, who had been watching over a video link between the launch site in Houston and Blackwall firestation where they were all on Duty, were cheering as the rocket took off and their crew member was blasted into space. They were all extremely envious of him. He had chosen to try a moon walk and then spend a while just cruising around the star systems of the milky-way. They knew he would be away for some time but these days space travel had become pretty fast. Up until 2005 it was a primitive form of travel into these new and blackened lands but then they discovered Hyper-space travel. Rob was particularly fascinated by this as he felt it was named after him. So he may have been the most envious of the guy.  
  
Pearce came into the room speaking to a new face whom the watch had never seen before. He was a slightly older man who claimed to have once been a member of the notorious blue watch crew. The others were all interested to hear what he had to say. Sally, Recall, Hyper, Hi-Ho, George knew alot about the station they had been there together as a team for an amazing 12 years and felt as if time had flown by, they were all pretty lucky that they had spent so long together. Keri a newer member of the crew was filling in for Adam whilst he was away on his expeditions. She had only been there a little less than 2 weeks so she was still tackleing the initiation. The older man sat down, he seemed about 60 years old had silvery grey hair and wore glasses. Sally couldn't help wondering why he seemed familiar but shruged it off as just being a Deja-Vous. He was talking about how he rememberd his watch. He knew they way around the whole station. He didn't mention any names however but he described how once he was off work and his watch had to deal with a tough shout. It was at a hospital, the first superhospital which was opened in London not long before. He told how all but one member - a female firefighter - had perished in the flames of the burning building. He said he had heared about it on the Radio.  
The Bells began ringing and the present bluewatch members all sprung into action all at once. They left the man alone at the table. He watched them go and whispered under his breath..... "just like I remembered it..... just like I remembered them."  
  
On the way to the shout the firefighters began thinking about what the man had been saying. None of them wanted to admit it to the others but they were a little freaked out by it but none of them said anything else to the others. There was a deadly silence which was unusual for them. They were all wondering also about how much of it could have been true. In their long history at the station none of them remembered any such event happening like that. Or even so much as a history of what happened before they arrived.  
They didn't have much longer to think about this though. They arrived at their destination and forgot all about it as they got stuck into their work.  
  
  
Adam had been in space for a little under three hours now and they had already arrived and were preparing to land on the moon. The new Hyper-space travel allowed them to get around space alot quicker than they would have been able to do before. Adam looked out of the window and was excited about how big the moon appeared in the window of the ship, and how small the earth looked in the other window. In his excitement he hit one of the dashboards, knocking a couple of buttons. All of a sudden the moon began getting smaller and smaller and the rocket rumbled.   
  
"Ohhhhh well done you stupid Berk!" one of the crew members shouted at him as they tried to regain control of the spacecraft but none of their attempts seemed to be doing anything.   
  
Adam couldn't do anything about it, all he could do was sit and watch as they sped through the wilderness. His excitement turned to worry and fear almost as soon as he had pressed those buttons, now he knew he had wrecked the whole trip.  
  
They were lost.............. in space. 


	2. Past, Present or Future?

It hadn't taken them long to put out the fire, they finished up and returned to the station.  
The end of the shift came and went by pretty quickly after that. Not much happened and the mysterious man did not return.   
  
The next morning they began their shift with rolecall, during which Recall noticed the man hanging around outside the station again. After they had been dismissed Recall went outside to see if the man was alright. He invited him in for a cup of tea which he greatfully accepted.  
Upstairs he was telling them more about the fires he attended. Often not dissimilar from those that bluewatch experience now.  
  
This activity carried on for about two weeks virtually the same as that first day. Rollcall was taken and the man came in for tea or coffee whilst he told them stories of firefighting heroes and dramas. No names were ever mentioned they accepted that he might want to keep it anonymous so that they didn't try and look up any more information about the firefighters and what became of them. When they were called out on a shout sometimes he would wait for their return and othertimes they returened to find him gone. Adam had not been seen for those two weeks now and they hadn't heared much from him since lift-off. But they just decided that he was probably crusing around the solar system without a care in the...... universe.  
  
One morning the shift began as normal. Roll Call, chats with the man etc. He was talking about that one day when the rest of his watch were killed. He hadn't spoken much of it since the day he first came some three weeks earlier.  
  
"It was a warm day but overcast...... They had apparently been called to a hospital near Canary Warf. It was serious and had watches from 4 different stations attending. Blackwall's Bluewatch had somehow managed to draw the short straw...... (They arrived first anyway) and were sent into the building to search for survivors. Most of the patients and staff had gotten out but they had to make a full check of the whole hospital to make sure. They were split into pairs and were instructed to work together through the area to search whilst the officers from the other stations put out the fire and secured the area."  
  
At this point he became overcome with emotion. Sally went and sat next to him and gave him a hug saying that he didn't need to carry on telling them if the didn't want to. But still he ignored her and struggled through as if he felt they had to know about it.  
  
"It was unclear how it happened but the whole of the watch got trapped in one room which had become competly cut off from their way out. The floor had collapsed in and theywere buried in rubble. There was no way they could get out of it so they had to wait for the others outside to resuce them. By the time they had come into the building only three members remained consious the others overcome by the smoke and heat had slipped unconsious or had been knocked out by the impact from the fallin debris which had covered them. When they had got them out and to hospital the results were devistating. Three were suffereing from heat exaustion, all had major injuries, one had had his skull broken in to three parts by the presure of the material around him.   
Only one member had survived the ordeal. The man told how he had heared about it on a radio where he had been staying whilst he was off work and returned immediatly. The survivor, a female firefighter and friend of his told him of their ordeal and he was shocked beyond belief."  
  
Bluewatch were all so diappointed when the bells began ringing and they were called to a shout.   
"Fire at a....... hospital....... Eddison square Pump and Pump ladder, c'mon guys lets go!" Yelled George and they all jumped into the appliences.  
  
They feel it is a slight coinsidence but shrug it off. Nothing is a coincidence with their job. Fire is often unpredicted so they didn't think about it.   
  
At their destination they are amazed at the huge scale of the fire. It had engulfed the whole of the building and to make matters worse there were people streaming all over the place. Hospital beds were littered along the sides of the road, some empty and some with patients laying on them, some surrounded by doctors and nurses. They were the first station with firefighters on the scene but were closely followed by bridgewater from the north of the site and about 2 minutes later by another from the area. The area commander was also on the scene in no time at all. He instructed blackwall to get kitted up in BA Gear whilst Bridgewater tried to control the crowds and begin fighting the fire. As Bluewatch were suiting themselves up in BA Gear the last station arrived on the scene.... Chadbrook, last as usual. But the watches didn't conflict, not tonight, there were too many lives a risk for joking.  
  
BA Control takes their numbers and they enter the inferno. George alongslide Hyper push through the flames followed by the rest of their crew. They had been instructed to keep together for now as there was too much of a possibility of them becoming split and so weakened. They enter into what appears to be a short corridor with a number of rooms comeing off of it. Explosions ripping through walls and parts of the ceiling collapsed in the distance. It appeared impossible to search the whole of this building from top to bottom the ceilings were becoming unstable and the amount of fuel and chemicals being kept there ment that there was a hugely increased risk of more explosions. They search the first room the come too off of the corridoor. It's clear, the same with the next. They came to some stairs which they cautiously approached and climbed. They looked down what was another long corridoor lined with swinging double doors all of which beared the entrance to a medical room of some kind. The last room on this floor was an operating theatre. It was at the far end of the coridoor where part of the floor had collapsed into the rooms below. It was unstable but the room needed clearing. George and Keri edged forward being shadowed by Sally and Recall the others held back slightly. But just then a sudden thundering roar and blast of flames rips from behind them. A wall of fire sprung up behind them and explosions caused the floors to shake. They were trapped by heated orange flames and dangerous livewires. There was no way out. The room which they were checking was black and sealed. No windows, no doors nothing. The watch went in, closed the door and sat down to discuss what they plan of action should be. The conclusion was that they just had to wait. They had taken only 4 radios between them, Hi-Ho tried his and was getting a spluttered response from BA control they could barely make out what they were saying. He tried again and the others were tried all with the same effect. Control could not hear them but they could just about hear control, for general words. It was hopeless. All they could do was wait. Just then there was a huge low rumble and the floor began to jolt and then fall downwards. The ceiling was collapsing again, only this time they were going with it. Sally lay there underneath rubble for what seemed like eternity. Her leg was caught under a concrete beam of somekind. She tried calling out to the others. Only Hi-ho responed. He called out to her and the two offered each other words of encouragement, until he fell silent. Sally began to panic. Minutes later she heared voices from farther off. It was members of Chadbrook coming in after them. She yelled and they responded telling her to stay calm and she would be out in no time. She had to keep shouting so that they could be guided by her voice. Minutes later she was being pulled free from the heap by two strong firefighters. With doctors on hand to give a full professional evaluation before whisking her off to another nearby hospital for treatment.  
She didn't remember a whole lot after that until the awoke again in the hospital finding doctors milling around past her door . She looked around, she was in a small side room with bare white walls and plain blue curtains. She looked over towards the window. It was dark outside but she could see lights from nearby buildings. She had a tube going into her nose and had a drip in her arm. Trying to move and sit up she winced in pain. One of the nurses noticed she was awake and came in from the reception outside.   
  
"Ahh your awake, Do you know where you are?"  
  
"A hospital somewhere."  
  
"Your in Kingston Hospital. You have been asleep for three days."  
  
"Don't worry, I will let the doctor know you are awake and she will come through and speak to you as soon as possible. Oh and you had a visitor earlier, a man, sorry I don't know his name but he said he would be back tomorrow."  
  
The Nurse left the room, Sally felt relieved and worried. She suddenly remembered the rest of her watch, and she wondered who her visitor was. She lay thinking for a while until the Doctor came into the room to see her.  
  
"Hello Sally, I'm Doctor Bradley. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I don't know, I cant feel my legs, and Im tired but apart from that I don't know."  
  
"One of your legs is broken because you got buried under the rubble the other is just badly bruised. You have suffered some burns and several Brusies. Luckily you will be fine in no time. You will have to wear a cast for a few months and may need Physio so you may not be able to go back to work for sometime."  
  
"Thank-you" She told the doctor greatfully "Can I ask, How are the others? The rest of my crew I mean?"  
The Doctor sat down on the edge of Sally's Bed.  
"I'm afraid none of them survived. They were crushed to death from the rubble. You were lucky that you were close to the edge of where it collapsed."  
Sally began sobbing and the doctor leant down and put her hand on sally's shoulder trying to console her.  
"Can we call someone for you?"  
"No, There is no one I don't know where my family are"  
"You had a visitor earlier. He didn't leave a name just said he would be back tomorrow. He was sat by your bed for about two hours."  
  
The Doctor left her closing the door behind her to give Sally some privicy and peace. She lay there quietly thinking, tears streaming down her cheeks. She thought about every member of the watch.......... then she thought about Joe. She loved him and they were getting married, making a commitment but he was tradgically killed. This had upset her all over again just thinking about him she cried until she gradually fell asleep.  
  
  
The next morning she awoke it was just before midday and she looked around and found a man sitting in the chair next to her. He was a middle aged man with short hair and she immediatly recognised him.  
  
"Adam.......... how come your here? I thought you were in space?" She just managed to get her words out.  
  
"I was, but I came straight back when I heared something on the radio. A lot happened whilst I was out there. "  
  
"Who was that man?" Sally suddenly rememberd the old man who was at the station everyday for the past month up until the day of the fire.  
  
"Which man?" Adam asked her. He hadn't been at the station so of course he thought didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"The old man at the station, he kept coming back everyday and was telling us about what happened at Blackwall whilst he was serving there. What happened a few days ago was like History repeated. He told us a story almost identical to what happened. How can that happen. Why would one fire exactly like one from history?"  
  
"Sorry Sally but I am a little lost here. Maybe you had better speak to Pearce. He will be coming in in a while to see you."  
  
Sally decided to change the subject. "What happened in space? Where did you go?"  
  
"Things didn't quite happen as had been planned."  
  
And he began to tell Sally about his stories, Hoping it would take her mind off of things for now. 


	3. Where in Time?

They managed to gain control of the craft only about 5 minutes later, but by which time they had travelled so far and so fast they had no idea where they were. The couldn't even see the sun anymore and even the tracking devices on the ship were confused about their location. They were well and truely lost.  
  
All they could do was cruise around looking for evenone thing which they recognised and which could lead them back to earth. They couldn't survive out here for very long. They had fuel to supply the ship for about 2 months if that. Only enough foor and water for about 5 weeks, but doing anything else was going to be hopeless and may use up some of the supplies which they so desperatly needed.  
  
About 14 hours later they came across what looked like our sun and so all on board became excited and quite relieved. It took them only about 4 hours or so to reach the outter limits of the earths atmosphere. They noticed several satellites which they hadn't realised had been there. But they presumed they must be military ones which had been put up there to moniter the earth. They attempted to re-enter the atmosphere which they succeeded carefully and reasonably easily, and the pod came down into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean to the west of the Portugese coastline. Adam looked out of the window to see the sky looking quite overcast and thick, more so than usual but it didn't bother him. As long as he was home now he didn't care. They waited in the pod for about 6 hours before they were picked up by a passing Portugese tankard. They were taken to shore by a smaller boat which was travelling alongiside the tankard. They landed in a small shipping town which looked old and rundown. Many buildings were derelict and there was very little sign of any trades men and few locals. After finding a taxi to take them to the nearest city Adam began noticing more details which felt unusual to him. He had never been to Portugal before so he thought this might just be that he didn't recognise the scenery. They arrived in the city, and found the airport. This however did worry Adam The planes looked different somehow from most that he had seen. They looked almost futuristic in a way. He didn't care he just wanted to get home. He managed to get a flight to Gatwick, and said goodbye to the Astronauts who were on the mission with him as they headed back to The US.   
  
On arrival at Gatwick he caught a train to Paddington and attempted to get the Underground back to Blackwall. He found that the underground stations were all boarded up and no trains were running. He asked a passer by why the trains weren't running. "She just laughed and told him that they hadn't been running for about 3 years now. Since a crash they had been shut down when many of the parts of the network got damaged and it was found to be unsafe."  
  
Now He was really confused. He asked her what year it was.  
  
"2041" she replied "Where have you been?!" As she disappeared chuckling to herself not believing that he didn't know what year it was. He found a Taxi which he asked to take him to Blackwall firestation, which stopped right outside an old building which was borded up and abandoned. He got out and paid the driver before trying to get into the station. The sign was still just about there but the whole of the outside had fallen into disrepair. He managed to find a way into the building. They appliance bay was empty and quiet. Debris littered the floor and the glass was all broken. He opened a door which he knew lead to the watch room. Paper and files littered the floor and tables but one thing caught his eye. A newspaper was left open on the desk. Inside were pictures of Blackwall Firestation and of his watch, Bluewatch. The headline read: "The last Blackwall Hero dies in suicide case." The center showed a Large picture of Sally in full uniform. The Caption simply read "Firefighter Sally Fields - RIP - 1974-2008" He looked at the top of the Paper the date read "Thursday 24th May 2008" This paper was 33 years old.  
  
What was going on he kept asking himself. He began reading the artical:  
  
"After the Deaths of 5 young firefighters in the Fire of 2006 we extend this story by reporting that the last known member of the notorious Blue Watch Crew committed suicide two days ago after a harrowing two years of sorrow and fear. A Report from 2006 told how Rob Sharp, George Green, Ronnie Silver, Stuart Macenzie and Keri James were killed in a horrific fire at Edison Sq Hospital when the floor collapsed whilst they were in there searching for bodies. It has now also been reported that The last remaining crew member, Sally Fields committed Suicide just two days ago. According to her neighbours she had not been happy ever since the day of the fire when her collegues were killed. She had suffered from severe depression for a long time afterwards which had caused her to end her life. It is also believed that one final member of Blue Watch was not killed and could have saved Sally from death. Adam Benjamin had won a trip to space just one month before the event. He has not contacted of been seen to this day. It is believed that he became lost in space........" And so the artical continued.  
  
Adam was confused by this but also shocked to hear what had happened to his friends. He did not quite believe that Sally had killed herself. He had come home 33 years to late but why?! He walked out of the watch room into the ambulance bay where he was surprised to see an older man standing. He was wearing torn, mud soiled clothes and was covered in dust and dirt. He had long hair and a long greyish beard.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here" The man quizzed Adam  
  
Adam ignored the mans questionning and began asking his own questions. "What happened here? why was the station closed?"  
  
"It was closed about 9 years ago. No-one has been here since. They felt as if they no longer needed it when Chadbrook became a 'Super-station' They didn't need Blackwall." The old guy replied.  
  
"Chadbrook? Superstation?" Enquired Adam, again a little confused.  
  
"yeah they expanded Chadbrook station, which ain't far from here. A rival station. It means that Blackwalls patch was covered by Chadbrook so they no longer needed Blackwall open, it was too expensive to run the two stations." He was told. "Who are you" The man repeated his first question yet again.  
  
"I used to work at Blackwall. I went away for a while. This must all be a dream. I came back and it's as if about 35 years has passed.......... but 35 years did pass.... I don't know."  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about? I used to work here as well....... a long time ago. My Crew were killed...... it was a long time ago"  
  
"So it's...... 2041?" Adam asked  
  
"I don't know, I've lost track of dates. I haven't had a calender for a long time. I'm homeless, can't you tell? I.... went away, for a long while, several years, just lost track of time but when I got back so many years had passed. My house had been lost. I couldn't get a job. Everything became just too much of a hassle. I slept rough. The station had closed down by that time though. I was away for a long time."  
  
"The newspapers in the watch room?"  
  
"What about them? They're mine..... I've kinda collected them. Everything I can find about my watch."  
  
"Your watch?" Adam was really beginning to get confused again. This was all getting to weird for him.  
  
"Yeah, you know they were killed whilst I was away. Blue watch? Did you know them/us?"  
  
"I was in Bluewatch as well. Last I knew it was.... Sally, Rob, George, Geoff, Ronnie, Stuart and Keri."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" The old man asked suddenly getting very annoyed, his face turned as well, becoming more hostile.  
  
"My Name is Adam..... Adam Benjamin..... Now I've done my introduction, maybe you want to follow" He told the man Sternly  
  
"I'm.......... Adam..... Benjamin?!" He told Adam "My Blue watch was... Sally, Rob, George, Geoff, Ronnie, Stuart and Keri......" He repeated slowly virtually word for word what Adam had said just minutes earlier.  
  
"Where did you go?" Adam asked the man. "You said you went away, where did you go?  
  
"I Won a competition, I won a trip..."  
"......Into Space" Adam didn't let him finish he knew what he was going to say.  
  
"How is this possible? I guess I should have recognised you........ being me.... I s'pose. You probably wouldn't recognise yourself in an older state would you?"  
  
"How long were you in space for?" The Younger Adam asked  
  
"I don't know. Things happened and we got lost, it must've been at least 20 years in the end.... it was a long time. Probably longer than you, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I heared about what happened over the radio and we found our way back, obviously jumping several years forward by doing so....."  
  
The younger man's mobile phone rang just at that point. He looked at it and it was the crew from Houston.  
  
"Hello" He answered the call.   
  
"# Adam something has gone competly wrong #" The voice on the end of the phone said seriously.  
  
"You don't say?" He said almost sarcastically "I've found that as well. Coming back to London 35 years after I left is abit strange"  
  
"# Yeah alright. You'd better get over here. We can't stay here. Get the next flight to Houston we think we've found a way to get back to 2006 #" And with that they got cut off.  
  
"I've got to go, I'm going to try and get back to 2006" The young man said. He tried to leave before he discovered anything else too weird.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming with you" His older equvalent shouted "To the airport"  
  
"Whatever" Adam stormed out of the old battered station being closely followed.  
He hailed a taxi "Gatwick Airport" He told the driver. Just as the vehicle was pulling away the door opened and the old Adam quickly go into the cab, shouting "I'M COMING" 


	4. Going home

"Whatever!" Came the reply, the two didn't speak from there back to the Airport.  
  
They arrived back at Gatwick and was able to catch a plane which was due to depart in two and a half hours.  
  
The Old Guy followed Adam around whilst he waited in the departure lounge for boarding to begin. When it did begin he still followed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" The Young man shouted  
  
"I'M COMING, I TOLD YOU, I'M COMING" Was all he heared and as they boarded the plane found their seats and during much of the flight the older man just sat staring in front of him, at very little. It was a long flight but he maintained his gaze. Adam tried to speak to him at times but all he got was a shrug, the occasional grunt which made him wonder what he had done to upset the.... stranger.  
  
Was he really...... him? Adam kept thinking. This whole situation was all too confusing.  
  
Several hours later they were travelling through to the station in Houston where they met up with the crew once again.  
  
"Adam, we've got to leave now....." One of men said with a huge amount of urgency.  
  
"Never too soon, lets get outta this place..... time...... whatever"  
  
They had managed to get hold of some kind of space craft, one which they had never seen before.  
  
"You're taking that?" Adam asked inquisitively, looking at the craft. It looked like some kind of Alien ship, however he didnt want to argue, he just wanted to get home.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just like driving the car." One of them said.  
He decided he would trust them even though when he got into the ship he found out that it WAS exactly like driving a car, same controls and everything!  
  
"OK, I didn't think you ment litrually." He exclaimed  
  
With all that had been happening in the past few minutes he had forgotten about the old man. He seemed to have disappeared anyway. There was no sign of him anywhere.  
  
Their plan was to leave the earths atmosphere once again and fly supersonic 35 times backwards around the Solar system.  
"C'mon guys, you really think that kinda thing works? Sounds like something Superman did." He joked.  
  
"He did" They both replied simply as the took off. Adam decided to be quiet for the rest of the journey just incase he made a fool of himself again.  
  
They had to know which way to go around the earth otherwise the may end up in 2076, and god knows what it would be like then. He didn't wanna know.  
  
"We have to prepare to go Super-sonic Adam, Hyper Space travel stylieee" One of the men joked a little though about a serious subject.  
  
"Belt up, we're goin home!" The other said as they strapped themselves into the seats.  
  
"Ready?" A voice to his left asked  
  
"As I'll ever be"  
  
And with that they pressed a button, a gauge in front of his Face lit up showing one... two.... three lights. One of them pulled the lever and Adam was pushed back into his seat for a matter of a few seconds whilst the ship rocketed into action. After the initial rumble the forces balanced out and he was able to lift his head. All he could see out of the cabin window was a blurred mass of colours, greys, whites, blues, some green, yellows of the sun and burning fire images which he knew from his job.  
  
There then came a voice on his right, it was counting... it had been for some time, though he didn't know why "27.... 28.... 29...." It said, "30.... 31...." Continuing. A Hand reached from the other side, flicked a switch, which turned off a couple more lights above his head "32.... 33.... prepare.... 34...." The man shouted becoming more urgent and louder, "SHUTDOWN" he said finally, as the other man punched a red button on the front of the dashboard, bringing the craft to a juddering halt in the midst of space.  
Adam peered out of the window again. Earth was large and magnificent once again, and looked still. He saw what looked like Europe.  
  
"We're gonna have to land in Europe somewhere, we don't have enough fuel to reach America anymore."  
  
"I'm gonna Be closer to my homeland then so it's fine by me" Adam said, again becoming aware of what was going on. The supersonic flight had made him a little disorientated.  
  
They actually landed on a small remote runway in the middle of England. Adam felt at home and the three were all over the moon when they went to the nearest newsagents store, picked up a local newspaper and found the date read 12th September 2006. They were back where and when they should be. They had left the planet some 5 weeks ago on their adventures but even with the timetravelling they still managed to stay away for that time, there was no way that they could travel any further back as the ship probably couldn't take much more, their fuel was too low also.  
  
Their landing back in England was rough. It was difficult, as the driving rain and harsh winds which were all too common in Britian made 'driving contitions' difficult. It was unlikely that the craft could be used again.  
Adam didn't care though. He knew he was back home and nothing was going to let him go into space ever again.  
  
They discovered that they were only about 10 miles from London which was a remarkable achievement so they took a taxi into the center where once again the crew left for the airport saying their goodbyes and goodlucks that everything was fine this time, and He asked the taxi to carry straight onto Blackwall. He lived above the Oliver Twist, the pub across the road from the firestation so he stopped in there first.  
  
His mother, and friend, Elaine, who was serving behind the bar looked shocked and amazed to see him back as she left what she was doing and went to greet him with a huge hug.  
  
"What happened?" She asked "You weren't supposed to be back for another 3 weeks."  
  
"I had a strange and terrifying adventure, and I'm so glad to be back" He told her holding on to her not wanting to let go.  
  
Although he was back home Elaine seemed to be apprehensive about something. "Whats wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"Adam, things happened whilst you were away, and you won't like it, but you must know." She looked serious as she asked The barmaid if she could cover for a while.  
"Where's Ben?" Adam enquires not recognising the barmaid. Ben, Recalls son is usually helping out behind the Bar at the pub.  
  
"Adam..." She begins as they enter the lounge above the pub. "The watch were called to a shout almost a week ago. At a hospital. There were watches from three stations attending the scene. Blackwall were the unfortunate ones asked to go into the fire. The building collapsed whilst they were in there, and......"  
Elaine began to find the last pieces hard to tell, But Adam didn't want to wait.  
  
"What?" He questioned eagerly "How are they?"  
  
"Adam.... They're Dead..... All except Sally" She finished  
  
"No.... NO!" He couldn't accept what he was hearing. She took hold of him as he began to sob. She had never seen him cry. But she knew how much Bluewatch ment to him. 


	5. Finale

"When Elaine had told me you were alright, and where you were I came straight down here." He finished telling Sally his Story. He was gripping her hand and she watched him as he spoke. He lay his head down on the bed next to her, and She gingerly wrapped her bruised arm across his shoulders.   
Together the pair sat in silence in the Hospital room, out of touch with the surroundings as the day passed by. Life was never to be the same again.  
  
  
They were snapped out of their thoughts after what seemed like an eternity by a knock at the door.  
  
Adam sat up to see Geoff Pearce again stood outside the door and as he motioned for him to enter he showed his full sympathy in the troubled time. The men shook hands and Sally began asking Geoff about a man who had been in the station earlier in the week.  
  
"Peculiar old man" Pearce stated to Adam "Claimed to once have worked at Blackwall, but then he went on to describe what happened to his watch."  
  
"What did happen?"  
  
"He said he had been away for a while. Whilst he was away there was an accident his watch were killed, You know is was much the same as what happened..... to Bluewatch."  
  
They chatted for a while Adam mentioned nothing about what had happened on his Journey out into Space. He was too involved in the events back home that he had forgotten about that.  
  
It was getting dark outside by now and time was getting on so they felt it best to leave Sally to rest.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Adam returned early to the hospital, only to find he wasn't Sally's first visitor. He saw through the door a scruffy looking figure sat down next to her on the chair he had occupied the evening before. Adam entered the room and was greeted by his female collegue and friend. The figure remained still, facing the bed. Adam walked over and kissed Sally lightly on the head.  
  
"And are you going to Introduce us?" He asked Sally turning to the person sat in the chair, Who looked up.  
Immediately Adam realised he needed know introductions because he was once again looking into the face of the old man who he had met on his adventures claiming to be Adam Benjamin.  
  
"Waiitt..... What the hell are you doing here. How are you in my life?" Adam shouted  
  
"You know him Adam?" Sally asked but was shocked when two replies of "Yes" Came back in unison from the men.  
  
"You are not me!" The young man shouted. They had an arguement once again similar to the once they had had whilst Adam was in the 'future'.  
  
"Adam tell me what is going on" Sally asked the younger man.  
  
"I'm just trying to work that out for myself" He replied to her "How the hell did you get here anyway?" He asked the old man.  
  
"I travelled with you to Houston remember. But I Kinda found another way of getting home, and was obviously faster than you. I arrived here almost a month before you. I'm not a mathematition or a physacist to I can't explain it. But you know something....." He stopped and looked up at Adam who was stood across the bed from him.  
  
"What?"  
  
The 'older Adam' didn't say anything, but instead held up a newspaper. The one he had seen in the future. The one whose headline read 'Firefighter Sally Fields RIP'.   
  
It suddenly struck him. Adam realised he wasn't able to stop what happened to Bluewatch but he had quite probably saved at least once life. Sally wasn't going to be alone. He had saved her. 


End file.
